USB hubs are ubiquitous in modern electronics devices (e.g., personal computers (“PCs”), tablet PCs, cell phones, automobile infotainment systems, personal gaming systems, toys, etc.). It is a “universal” interface that allows keyboards, monitors, printers, storage devices, cameras, phones, toys, games, and numerous other electronic devices to work on a single interface. Being universal creates its own set of challenges including those related to authentication, validation, security, and custom data handling, among others. Vendors have attempted to overcome these challenges by customizing the operating system and/or USB stack/drivers. These types of customizations can be costly and may result in sub-optimal compatibility between electronic devices that are connected to a USB interface.